That's Why I Love You
by forevernalways4842
Summary: This is a short fling that I wrote in my free time. Jace pulls his stunts, as usual...


Chapter 1-

Look behind you-

"Miss me?" an extremely well chiseled face appeared two centimeters from Clary's nose, causing her to drop the heavy book that she was about to sit down and read.

"Ahh!" she yelled, lifting her hand, and waving it in front of her face, so that she slapped the beautiful face on both cheeks. "For the love of g…uh," Clary paused, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, love of-of-o-"It can't be for the love of the angel," Clary thought annoyed. "That just sounds awkward. Why was it so hard to say something to Jace to show him how annoying I thought he was?" She scanned the person in front of her, head to toe through narrowed eyes. There had to be some kind of imperfection about him somewhere. Usually, he had at least a little bit of dirt on him if he came back from demon-hunting, but at the moment he was clean, wearing a newly pressed t-shirt, and denim jeans. With that gold halo of hair, chiseled body, and stunning good looks, he looked like an angel, which he partly was. Imagining his strong, muscled arms hugging her, and his warm breath on her ear, whispering…-she hated how she just couldn't manage to stay mad at him for long than 5 minutes.

"Your eyes are bugging out a little more than necessary. I'm right in front of you. You would think you would be able to take a good look without trying so hard?" Jace said, removing any loving thoughts from Clary's head. He grinned, before flopping down on an antique couch, which looked more like décor, than actual furniture.

"OOow!" Jace shouted, jumping up. Who's laughing now? Clary thought smugly.

"Maryis always does this to me," he confided to Clary, while still acting very much the drama…queen, his face screwed into an injured warrior expression, and a hand on his butt. Clary rolled her eyes.

"She knows that I like COMFORTABLE chairs, and sofas, but she always ends up getting the hardest and most uncomfortable pieces of furniture she can lay her hands on. As if I don't get bruised and cut up enough fighting with demons. Now I have to have seat inflicted injuries as well. There is no break for a shadow hunter," he huffed.

"Like I give a damn if the chairs you sit on mean that your butt hurts for a few minutes. You're the one who dropped down on that couch like you were doing a backwards cannonball." She bent down, and picked up the book that she had dropped. "Do you have any idea how expensive this book is?"

"Well, no. How much?" Jace said, and innocent expression spreading across his face. Clary sighed. "I don't know. A lot?" Jace ALWAYS answered questions with questions. Sometime, it made him sexier to her eyes. Today, it just made him irritating.

"Hey." Jace whispered behind her, sending shivers down her spine. He wrapped her arms around her, fitting around her perfectly. "Missed you," he said softly.

She hadn't noticed that her shoulders had tensed up until Jace began massaging them. "I thought you were supposed to be gone hunting with Alec?" She said her voice still stiff.

"We came back half an hour ago. I had to take a shower, or I would have gotten another lecture from Maryis about the stench I was bringing into the Institute." He shrugged. "I always smell good in my opinion. What do you think?" he said, a sly expression crossing over his face.

"I think," I turned my body to face him. "You smell," I brought my face up, so that I had perfect view of Jace's tawny eyes. "Like," my mouth came closer and closer to his full lips, anticipating the softness and pleasure the kiss would bring. The feelings that it always pushed to the surface. My lips hit his, with such force, that I saw his eyes widen in surprise. And then close, as we got deeper, and deeper in.

"You think I smell like..." He murmered against my lips, his voice husky. "I think you smell like crap," I said, smiling. "That's my girl," he laughed, drawing me in closer.

The door burst open, to reveal Isabelle, whose hair was slightly wet, and a stormy expression on her face.

"Jace Lightwood! How dare you put a tarantula in my bra-"she broke off, seeing us tightly entwined. Her cheeks reddened.

"Um, sorry Clary. Jace, I'm sure you'll be staying in the library for as long as you can, because once your out, you're going to be scrubbing my sheets by hand. How am I supposed to know to expect a tarantula to be crawling out? Anyways, there are spider guts all over my sheets. And, you KNOW it's all your fault."

Glaring at Jace, she shot a distracted smile at Clary, before closing the door.

"Isabelle needs to learn how to knock on the door. I don't think Maryis got to that particular skill." He laughed, before bending his head down again. Then jerked back, when Clary punched him in the arm.

"OW!" he yelled. Clary looked at her fist, confused. Usually, when she showed any sort of physical violence towards Jace, he dismissed it, as if her punches had the same weight as a feather.

But after a clear examination of her arm, she realized she was wearing a bracelet with a strength rune carved into it. No wonder. But choosing to ignore Jace's grimace of pain, she frowned.

"Why in the world would you put a TARANTUALA in Isabelle's bra?" she asked.

"I didn't put a tarantula in her bra. I put it into her towel." He winked, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"You can't honestly believe that I would randomly go into Isabelle's room, and catch a tarantula, place it into an article of clothing, so that she can run down the hall, screeching at me about how she has spider guts on her sheets, so that eventually, we'll get into a heated fight, where then, I'll eventually be able to get a real fight out of her?"

She gave him a calculating look. "Yes, that's exactly what I think." She said. "You know me all to well," he said, grinning.

"That's why I'm your girlfriend."

"And that's why I love you." He said.


End file.
